


Broken Minds, Broken Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Ezria breakup, F/F, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sad, Sparia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery have been looking... differently at each other for a long time. Now they're together, but someone threatens to take it all away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the summary sucks, and I'm sorry. But anyway. This is an AU. And I got help with plotting from a friend I call Hanna, who goes by @imborn_ilive_idie on instagram.
> 
> So I just want to make it very clear that actions and events in this in no way reflect how I feel towards certain characters. With the exception of Melissa Hastings.
> 
> Okay, enjoy and try not to hate me for this.

**Spencer's POV**

 

 

I have to admit, I've had these odd feelings for Aria for a long while. It's hard to explain, really. But sometimes I look at her, and get that twinge in my chest, that feeling of my heart racing, the feeling of blood rushing to my cheeks. I never expected to feel like this about her. I never thought I'd feel like this about any girl, let alone one of my closest friends. It isn't right... it can't be right. I'm Spencer Hastings, the said perfect daughter and perfect sister in a perfect family. I can't feel this way. I just can't. It isn't right, and anyway, she's in a pretty serious relationship with Ezra. I wouldn't want to take that away from her.

 

I catch her looking at me sometimes, and I think I might see in her eyes what I feel in my heart. But then she looks away, and I can't be too sure. But then she looks at Ezra, and I see the smile on her face, the happiness in her eyes. The expression on her face when she looks at him reflects the emotions I feel when I look at her. And I know then that I have no chance with her. None at all. And it makes it seem even worse to me.

 

I sigh and bring myself out of my thoughts, falling back onto my bed. I know I should do something about this. I have to do something about this. I'm a Hastings, I don't give up. But then, I don't know what I'd do. I can hardly tell Aria how I feel. If it doesn't go well, then that's it for our friendship, right? And I don't want that. I still want her in my life, even if it means I have to watch her be happy with someone that isn't me. I know I can't talk to my family. Mom doesn't want her perfect daughter being anything less than she wants me to be. Melissa... I don't even want to think about what she'd do. I doubt she'd even care. She never seems to. The only people I trust other than them are Hanna and Emily. And I love Hanna and everything, but Emily gets stuff like this. I guess if I talk to anyone it should be her. Right?

 

I ponder it for a while, holding my phone in my hand, on Emily's number, ready to dial. I feel I need to talk to her, but at the same time, I'm scared. But then, thinking about it, she was probably afraid at fist, too. And she still managed to tell people. I mean, I know it was different for her. Maya felt the same way about her. Aria certainly doesn't feel the same way about me.

 

I sigh and shake my head, standing up and pressing dial as I start to pace. Of course I need to talk to Emily. She's the only person who would understand.

 

"Hey Spencer," Emily answers, sounding so innocent, having no idea as to what I'm going to talk to her about. "What's up?"

 

"I want to talk to you about something," I tell her, rushing and speaking quietly, afraid someone will overhear me. "Can I come over?"

 

"Sure..." she sounds both concerned and curious at the same time, which is to be expected, I suppose. "Do you want me to call Hanna and Aria as well?"

 

Hearing Aria's name makes my stomach flip, and I have to make myself take a few deep breaths before continuing.

 

"No... no, I just wanna talk to you... I'll be there in five, okay?"

 

"Okay... mom's out, just let yourself in. See you in a minute."

 

I hang up and slip my phone into a bag, slinging it over my shoulder and rushing out.

 

***

 

I find Emily in her room, lying on her bed, reading a textbook. She sits up as she sees me, and pushes the textbook off the bed.

 

"Hey," I say, sitting across from her.

 

"Hey," she smiles, and then her expression changes suddenly to one of concern as she places a hand on my arm. The comforting gesture makes my eyes well up with tears, but I look away and blink them away before looking back up at Emily. "Spencer, are you okay? What did you want to talk about?"

 

"How did you know you were... y'know, what you are?" I ask nervously, chewing my thumbnail.

 

"What do you... what do you mean?"

 

"I mean... how did you know that you loved Ali as more than a friend? And then Maya after that? What was it?"

 

She looks at me with a sudden understanding, and looks down at her hands as she speaks.

 

"I just... I can't remember much about Ali. But with Maya... I just started to look at her differently. I had that feeling of my heart racing whenever I looked at her, felt like I was going insane..." she chuckles slightly, "felt like I was blushing whenever she looked at me... why? Do you think you're... oh my god, you do, don't you? Who is it....? Come on, you can tell me."

 

"That's the thing... it's... it's Aria." I avoid her gaze ans bite my lip, barely mumbling the answer.

 

"Aria...? You know, I have to admit, I'm not that surprised."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yeah. Spencer... have you talked to your family yet?"

 

"And said what? Hey mom, dad, Melissa, just thought I'd let you know that the member of the oh-so-perfect Hastings family that screws everything up has now decided that she's gay and in love with one of her best friends, who, by the way, is in a relationship with her old English teacher?" I sigh and hide my face in my hands. "What am I gonna do, Em?"

 

"Well, I think the first step is to talk to Aria." she says gently, rubbing my arm.

 

"I can't do that, Emily. She won't feel the same way, and... then things will be awkward between us."

 

"Spencer, that's not going to happen."

 

"Please. Have you seen the way she looks at Ezra?"

 

"Have you seen the way she looks at you?" I look up to meet Emily's gaze and take a deep breath, "I'm sure she feels the same way, Spencer. Just talk to her, okay?"

 

"But-"

 

"No buts. Talk to her."

 

 

**Aria's POV**

 

Things have been strange for me recently. And by strange, I mean... different. Whenever I look at Ezra, I don't really feel anything like I used to. I mean, I'm still fond of him... that much I'm sure of. But... not in the way I used to be.

 

And that isn't even the strangest part. Whenever I look at Spencer.... I feel the things I'm sure I'm only meant to feel for Ezra.

 

I don't know what to do about it. There's no way she feels the same. Why would she?

 

"Hello? Earth to Aria?" I snap out of my thoughts as I hear Hanna's voice, and I shake my head and look over at her. I'm with the girls at The Brew; Spence just went to get a refill, and only now I realise that I've been starting at her for God knows how long now.

 

"Is there a problem?" Emily asks, frowning over at Hanna, confused.

 

"Oh, y'know, just that Aria seems to be looking at Spencer the way Ezra looks at her," Hanna raises an eyebrow at me, like she's demanding an explanation. I feel a blush creeping across my cheeks, and I try to disguise it with a forced nervous laugh.

 

"What are you suggesting, Han?" I question, looking down and avoiding her gaze.

 

"Nothing," she lies in a sing-song voice, and I catch her exchanging a quick glance with Emily. "Just that you guys would be cute together..."

 

I almost choke on the coffee I'm drinking, and try to hide the fact that my heart's racing.

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yeah! Watch out or I'll start calling you guys Sparia." Emily chuckles at Hanna's comment, and smirks slightly when she looks at me.

 

"Guys. I'm with Ezra-"

 

"And you're telling us that you're happy with him? That you have no feelings for Spencer whatsoever?" Emily says, sounding like she really doesn't believe it; but then, I don't blame her.

 

"I... I don't know," I shrug and look over at Spencer, and then back at them. "I honestly don't know."

 

"Aria, I get this stuff. I know how you feel... it's scary, at first. But the sooner you admit it to yourself... the sooner you can admit it to them."

 

I look over at Spencer again and bite my lip, repeating the words over and over in my head. 


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

Well I accidentally ended up taking a really long break from this for some reason. I am so sorry. But yeah I'm back now and drafting again, and I have another fanfic I'm gonna be working on too. Hope you guys aren't too mad at me!


End file.
